


Fatherhood.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [26]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: You and Daryl were together pre apocalypse, but he left you when you thought you might be pregnant. Now in Alexandria you and your daughter come face to face with the man who abandoned you.





	

 

You dreamt of the man with the beautiful blue eyes every night, the man you gave your heart to, the man who fathered your child, _the man who left you._ You and Daryl knew each other from a young age and became best friends, as you got older your feelings turned into more and eventually you ended up together. One day it occurred to you that you had missed your period but it was still too early to test, but you told Daryl right away that there was a possibility because you wanted to be honest and up front, you could deal with it together, or at least you thought you could. But as soon as those words left your mouth he was out of the door, you wanted to give him space to process it, but soon a week had gone by, he wasn’t answering his phone and he wasn’t anywhere you thought to look. It was clear what he had done, he had up and left you when you needed him most, without even saying goodbye. You had no one, you had to go through everything alone, the pregnancy, the birth, raising your little girl. You always thought one day Daryl would come back, maybe even just a phone call, but he never did.

When the world went to shit you were on your own with Daisy, it was hard but you survived. You knew how to track and hunt, but everything was always harder when you had a child to look after too. At some point you ended up driving far, not really having anywhere in mind, then the gas ran out so it was back to being on foot. Eventually you ended up at Alexandria safe zone. It was amazing, safe, everything you wanted for Daisy, but the people here didn’t have a fucking clue. They had been so sheltered from what the world was really like that you found it hard to fit in. Deanna was wonderful though, she loved you and Daisy as her own, she knew about Daryl and everything that happened. She didn’t like that you secluded yourself from the others but she understood, you let Daisy play with the other children but you didn’t interact with anyone unless necessary. If anything when you did speak to someone other than Deanna you ended up arguing and cussing them out because of how stupid and ignorant they were, they were going to get everyone killed living like this.

When Rick and his group came you were at home, you didn’t want to meet the new people, you really didn’t care. As Deanna did the introductions she was shocked to come across a certain Daryl Dixon. She didn’t tell him you and Daisy were here, she thought it was best you did it yourself. But you didn’t want to. She told them they had one other survivor from outside and her child there knowing the group would be interested in meeting you, but you barely left the house to avoid them.  
“Deanna can you stop?” You asked exasperatedly.  
“Y/n its been a few days now, I know he hurt you but he deserves to know, Daisy has a right to know who her dad is and that he’s here.” She instructed.  
“Daddy’s here?” The 5 year old asked as she entered the room, hearing the conversation. Your heart stopped, you had to tell her now. Deanna shot you a sympathetic look and left you alone to talk.  
“Yes sweetie he is. But I need to speak to him first.” You explained. She nodded her head and gave you a quick cuddle.  
“Can I go out and play momma?” She asked sweetly.  
“Of course peach, I’ll shout you when dinners ready ok?” She smiled and dashed out of the house.

As she was playing with a few of the children she saw some of the new group on their porch. For a 5 year old she was pretty smart, she knew that her daddy must have been in the new group, and she knew that her mommy was upset. She was curious and thought about trying to find her daddy herself so her mommy wouldn’t have to deal with it. She slowly approached the group of people smiling, there was a man with Brown hair and a baby, a young boy, a dirty man with a crossbow, a woman with short grey hair, and a young couple.  
“Hi!” Daisy beamed as she got to the porch. The group smiled at the adorable little girl in front of them. Her brown hair in braids with stray hair flicking out everywhere as she had been playing vigorously, she was in shorts, t-shirt and boots, and was considerably covered in mud, she was by no means a girly girl. She already knew how to hunt small game and often went hunting with her mom when she could.  
“Hi there.” The man with the baby smiled.  
“I’m Daisy, welcome to Alexandria.” She said enthusiastically. Rick smiled and pointed to everyone and told her their names as they all smiled and watched her amused.  
“My momma said y’all came from outside, survivors like us. The others here are pretty stupid, they’re gon’ get their asses eaten.” She informed, whispering the last part so only they could here. Some of them let out a chuckle at her choice of words and how clever she was.  
“We haven’t seen your mom around, where is she?” Rick asked curiously, he had wanted to meet you since Deanna mentioned you’d survived with your daughter alone since the start.  
“Shes at home, she don’t like the people here. Says they’re ignorant and gon’ get us killed.” She explained. Rick nodded in agreement, he hadn’t been here long but he agreed with you.  
“Excuse me mister Daryl, are you a hunter? My momma has a crossbow like that. We go huntin’ every day.” She smiled addressing Daryl. He looked at her smiling a little.  
“Yeah I am. Aint ya a bit young for huntin’?” He asked looking at her, she looked familiar and he couldn’t place it.  
“Nope! Momma taught me how, gotta eat or ya die.” She beamed, making him chuckle and nod in agreement. She looked the men in the group over, who was her daddy? She nibbled on her thumb, something she did when she was anxious.   
“You’re extremely bright for your age sweetie, your parents did a good job.” Carol smiled at the young girl.  
“Oh its just me and my momma, I never had a daddy. Momma said he just wasn’t ready yet but he never came back. She said it wasn’t his fault but I’m pretty pissed at him. My momma cried alot cos of him, still does sometimes. We don’t have any other family so its always been just me and momma.” She explained sadly, remembering the times she had witnessed her mom having a breakdown. Carol furrowed her brows at the thought.

“What kind of man does that? Well your mommy did a great job Daisy!” Carol tried reassuring. Daryl tensed at her words, _he was that kind of man._ He regretted it immensely, he panicked and needed some time to get his shit together, but then Merle got in his head and convinced him he was better without you and the baby and he left to travel with Merle. He thought about you and the possible child everyday, he never told anyone because he was ashamed.  
“Thank you miss Carol. I actually heard my momma tell miss Deanna that my daddy is here now, do you know who he is?” She asked innocently. The group looked at each other in confusion and Daryl’s heart nearly stopped, could she be his daughter?  
“Um… I’m not sure, do you know his name?” Rick asked hesitantly.  
“My momma never told me his name, but my full name is Daisy Mae Dixon.” She smiled proudly. All eyes snapped to Daryl in shock and a little judgment from what they heard Daisy tell them. He cleared his throat and he started sweating, he didn’t know what to do or say. Carol was about to say something when your voice sounded from your house.  
“Daisy! Dinner!” You called. Daryl tensed upon hearing your voice, he always loved the sound of your voice, it did things to him. He couldn’t see you properly from where he was, just a faint figure.  
“I gotta go now but it was nice meetin’ y’all” Daisy smiled as she ran off home.  
The group was staring at Daryl and he knew he would now have to tell his new family about something that he was deeply ashamed of.

You sat down for dinner with Daisy and she was chatting away about the new group.  
“And mister Daryl is a hunter like us momma!” She smiled. You nearly choked on the air around you that suddenly got thicker. She had met Daryl, you wondered if he knew.  
“Look peach….Daryl…Daryl is your daddy.” You admitted, swallowing the lump that was forming in your throat. It was always hard for you to talk about.  
“Hes…Hes my daddy? She asked sadly. Tears forming in her eyes. Your own started to fall down your cheeks knowing how confused and upset she was. She always wanted to know about her daddy and meet him, but she was upset at him for not being around. Even though you were upset with Daryl for leaving you didn’t want Daisy to harbour that resentment so you always told her it wasn’t his fault and he just wasn’t ready.  
“He is sweetie, I’ll let you think about what you wanna do. If you want to speak to him or not.” You explained. She nodded her head and finished the rest of her dinner in silence.  
“Can I go back out to play momma?” She lied.  
“Sure sweetie.” You smiled and watched as she left.

Daisy stalked down the street, seeing the group still sat on the porch discussing something that seemed intense. They watched her as she stomped up to them, her little innocent face crumpled in anger.  
“Yer my daddy!” She shouted, more of a statement than a question. Daryl bit his lip, not knowing what to say as the group looked on.  
“ Sweetie calm dow-“ Carol started but was soon interrupted.  
“Don’t tell me to calm down. Ya got some ‘splainin’ to do mister!” She scolded looking at Daryl. As anxious as he was he couldn’t help the tiny smile that graced his lips at how adorable she was being. She was just like her mom. He didn’t know how to be around kids and he honestly didn’t know what to say to her, so he just stayed silent.  
“So yer just gon’ ignore me? Why did ya leave daddy? Didn’t ya love momma? “ She asked, her bottom lip quivering and her eyes watering. Daryl’s heart started to hurt, seeing the young girl like this. He loved you more than anything, he was an idiot.  
“I-I did…but…” He struggled to find his words as he felt like he was suffocating.  
“But ya wasn’t ready right? I mean that’s what momma always said. I just think yer a coward!” She yelled as tears streamed down her tiny face, breaking Daryl’s heart even more. He knew she was right and this little girl was effected by his actions, something he didn’t actually think of when he left. She didn’t wait for a response as she took off running back home. Daryl pushed the heels of his hands onto his eyes, trying to erase the tears that threatened to spill. He had fucked up.

“Peach what’s wrong?” You asked concerned as she came in crying. You wrapped her in a tight embrace as she sobbed into your neck.  
“I’m sorry momma, I talked to daddy.” She admitted sadly.  
“What happened?” You asked stroking her hair.  
“I just got mad at him, called him a coward.” She whispered. You couldn’t help but chuckle, she was always a spitfire, you could just imagine her telling him off.

The next morning you and Daisy got ready for hunting, walking down the street with your crossbow on your back and knives sheathed on your thighs. You saw Spencer and Aiden near the gate and rolled your eyes. Rick and Daryl were awake inside when they heard yelling, they went out to the porch to see what was going on to see you yelling at Spencer and Aiden.  
“You can’t go out, its not safe!” Spencer yelled.  
“Ya got 5 seconds to get out my fuckin’ face before I knock ya on yer ass boy.” You threatened with your southern accent getting thicker, you were sick of their hero bullshit as if you needed saving, you knew more about the outside than they did.  
“We can’t let you go,” Aiden instructed.  
“Ya can’t make us stay either! We go out every damn day, we know what we’re doin’!” You snapped.  
“We don’t all have our heads in our asses like you people.” Daisy retorted with her arms crossed as she glared at the brothers. Daryl found himself smiling watching you both, she was a mini version of you.  
You went to walk past but Aiden grabbed your wrist. You kicked his legs from under him and he hit the floor like a sack of bricks. You just smirked at him as you and Daisy walked past them and left Alexandria.

A few hours you came back with a few rabbits and squirrels, Daisy proudly carried the rabbit she had caught by the ears. Daryl and Carol were sat on their porch talking as Daisy ran over to Carol, making a point of pretending Daryl didn’t exist.  
“Look miss Carol! I caught a rabbit today!” She beamed. Daryl felt strangely proud of her and even though she was blanking him he smiled. He couldn’t help but be worried about her leaving Alexandria though and before his brain registered what he was doing, he found himself stood in front of you. You were still breathtakingly beautiful and he found himself staring at you embarrassingly.  
“What do you want?” You asked with annoyance glaring at him. He was snapped out of his thoughts by your voice and found himself blushing. Your heart felt like it was going to explode being stood so close to him. He was still handsome, if not more so now, he smelt like the forest, a smell you used to love.   
“D’ya really think its safe to take ‘er out there?” He asked frowning at you. Even though his voice was music to your ears, his words filled you with rage.  
“Excuse me?!” You snapped.  
“Well what kind of mother takes ‘er daughter out there in the damn apocalypse?!” He yelled. He didn’t mean to act this way, but suddenly being reunited with his daughter had made him feel things he’s never felt before and he couldn’t help but want to protect his little girl.  
“Are ya fuckin’ me Daryl? How dare ya just show up after all this time and tell me how to parent! Ya bailed remember? Left me all alone, I had to go through it all on my own. Ya don’t get to just butt in now and tell me I’m a shit mother!” You scolded. Daisy came running over and shoved Daryl, he didn’t move as he was much too strong but he still looked at her shocked.  
“Stop it! Stop hurtin’ my momma ya asshole!” She yelled with tears streaming down her face. Daryl took a step back as if her words had physically struck him. Daisy clung to your side and you tried your hardest not to cry in front of them.  
“ C’Mon Daisy, let’s go prepare the food.” You said softly as you walked past.  
“Y/n.” Daryl pleaded as he tried to catch your hand as you went past, but you dodged him and carried on walking.

A few hours later you and Daisy had skinned the meat when you heard a knock at the door. When you opened it you saw Carol, so you stepped out to the porch so Daisy couldn’t hear you.  
“I wanted to say sorry about before Daryl didn’t mean it, its just been alot to take in for him.” She smiled.  
“Isn’t you that should be apologising.” You said folding your arms.  
“I know. Look, I know that he hurt you, I’m still shocked at what he did. The Daryl we know now isn’t the same man you once knew, he’s changed so much. He’s a better man now, I wanted to ask if you’d give him a chance? He really wants to be a part of Daisy’s life, a part of yours.” She admitted. You knew she was right, you couldn’t keep Daisy from her dad. You just nodded as you bit the inside of your cheek.  
“Why don’t you come for dinner tonight? Everyone adores Daisy.” She smiled.  
“Alright.” You sighed.

It was nearly time to go for dinner, you dressed Daisy in a nice black dress but she wanted to wear her combat boots with it, making her match you as you wore a black skater dress with your boots.  
“Now listen Daisy, I know you were angry baby but I want you to apologize to daddy for pushing him and calling him names.” You instructed before you left.  
“But he made ya sad momma!” She frowned.  
“I know sweetie but that’s between me and him. You don’t have to worry about it. I really want you to give your daddy a chance ok?” You asked her sternly.  
“Ok momma.” She smiled.  
As you knocked on the door you felt sick with nerves but you reminded yourself you were doing it for Daisy. Carol opened the door and smiled.  
“Just take a seat, I’m going to serve it now.” She said. Daisy ran over to the empty chair next to Daryl and you sat opposite.  
“Daddy… I want to say sorry for before, it wasn’t nice to push ya. And call ya an asshole, even though ya kinda were.” She smirked, you couldn’t help but shake your head and chuckle, she certainly was your daughter.   
“Thanks Daisy.” He laughed, he glanced up to you and nodded to the door with his head, gesturing that he wanted to talk. You stood up and followed him to the porch.  
“I’m real sorry y/n, I didn’t mean what I said before. I just let my emotions get the best of me like always. Ya did an amazin’ job raisin’ ‘er, she’s a great kid.” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
“Its fine, I’d like to just pretend it didn’t happen. Daisy wants to give you a chance.” You smiled. He nodded and took a step closer.  
“And I’m sorry for just walkin’ away. I panicked and I know that ain’t an excuse but I just couldn’t deal with it, I didn’t want to end up like my old man. But then Merle got in my head and I left with him. I know I shouldn’t of and I was weak, hell if I could go back in time I’d kick my own ass. But I cant so all I can do is say sorry and try to fix it somehow. I really wanna be a part of Daisy’s life, I…I wanna be a proper family with her, with you.” He admitted shyly. You looked down at your feet not knowing what to do, you were still hurt.  
“Daryl I just…I need some more time. I’m sorry.” You sighed. He nodded sadly understanding it was going to take alot more time to fix your emotional wounds. He had really fucked up but he was going to do whatever it took to fix it and win you back.  
“That’s fine, I ain’t goin’ nowhere.” He smiled at you, he had missed you so much.

“C-Can I…?” He asked as he stepped towards you with his arms open. You smiled and nodded as he wrapped his arms tightly around you in a warm embrace. You found yourself inhaling his scent, smiling to yourself at the feel of his arms around you, keeping you safe. He nuzzled his face in your hair enjoying being close to you, it made him genuinely happy. You heard the door open and broke away to see Daisy smiling at you, she ran over and hugged you both. Daryl picked her up in his strong arms causing her to giggle and he wrapped an arm around you and kissed your head.  
“I’m so glad yer both here.” He said as Daisy wrapped her small arms around his neck.  
“Do ya love me daddy?” Daisy asked innocently.   
“I do, _I love both my girls._ ” He smiled genuinely and held you both tight. He finally felt whole, like nothing was missing. His life was complete now.


End file.
